The world of polymers has progressed rapidly to transform material science from wood and metals of the 19th Century to the use of thermoset polymers of the mid-20th Century to the use of thermoplastic polymers of later 20th Century.
Thermoplastic elastomers (TPEs) combine the benefits of elastomeric properties of thermoset polymers, such as vulcanized rubber, with the processing properties of thermoplastic polymers.
Thermoplastic elastomers presently are prepared from fossil-fuel derived polymer resins, such as styrene block copolymers (SBCs), thermoplastic vulcanizates (TPV), thermoplastic olefins (TPO), copolyesters (COPE), thermoplastic urethanes (TPU), copolyamide (COPA), and most recently olefin block copolymers (OBCs).